1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal printers with a thermal printing unit having a thermal head and a platen roller are widely used as embedded printers in cash registers, portal terminal devices, and ATMs (automatic teller machines), etc. In a thermal printer, the platen roller feeds thermal paper, and printing on the thermal paper is typically performed between the platen roller and the thermal head that is pressed against the platen roller by a head spring. The platen roller has a gear at an end of the shaft, and is rotatably supported by a frame. The platen roller rotates in response to drive force supplied through a reduction gear from a motor that is assembled with the frame. The frame has an opening into which the motor shaft is inserted, and also has screw holes or the like for fixedly mounting the motor. With the shaft being inserted into the frame, the motor is positioned and fixed by screws.
Assembling the motor with the frame involves a series of tasks including inserting the shaft into the frame, aligning the motor with the screw holes, and fastening the screws while constantly adjusting the position of the motor based on visual inspection. This may result in productivity being lowered.
It may be desired to provide a thermal printer, for which the task of positioning and fixing the motor being assembled with the frame is simplified, thereby allowing reliable fixed mounting of the motor.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-237324